


Torch

by jellyfishsodapop



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: College AU, M/M, Posessive behaviour, Reunion Sex, Roommates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-09
Updated: 2019-07-09
Packaged: 2020-06-25 12:05:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19745407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jellyfishsodapop/pseuds/jellyfishsodapop
Summary: Based on the Fandom Game chart made by @mystic_milks on Twitter, this fic was requested by @GeneralClamLent. College au/roommates/posessive behaviour/reunion sex. This was fun!





	Torch

**Author's Note:**

  * For [oorsprong](https://archiveofourown.org/users/oorsprong/gifts).



July heat hung thick in the air like syrup, making everything it touched move with a languid, sluggish pace. Fans simply pushed the stifling murk around, the humidity adding a layer of weight that stilled movement entirely at late afternoon, day begging night for mercy. Even this was no match for the fever of Kylo's longing, his hand a blur at his groin, his body slick with sweat and precome a silvery strand from cock to belly. Hux, Hux, I miss you, I miss your hands, your hair, the curve of your spine, the slant of your mouth when you scowl at me. I miss your moans and cries muffled in my pillow, the ease in which you sprawl in my chair naked and slick between your thighs and a cigarette in hand, the fond look you give me when you wake me up because I've overslept for my first class. 

His thumb left waxy smears across the touchscreen, going through the photos Hux sent him. One in the bathroom mirror in the health and sciences building, shirt rucked up, jeans and shorts down to mid-thigh, his arse creamy pale and perfectly round, the pink of his tight little hole peeking from just between. A tease, nothing more. Another photo taken while Hux was on his knees with Kylo's cock down his throat, teardrops glittering on the tips of his golden lashes like little diamonds. Another sent just five minutes ago, Hux lying on his bed back home in Dublin, knees raised and spread wide, toes curled into the sheets, three slick fingers plunged deep inside himself.

With a throaty, broken groan, Kylo came hard, the first shot hitting him on the chin, more thick splashes landing wetly on sweaty skin, spilling down his side and soaking the sheets even more than they already were.

Summer couldn't end soon enough.

When it did, Kylo didn't even wait for the first day back at college. He was at baggage claim, thrumming with anticipation the moment Hux's flight touched down. A three month ache of solitude and yearning held in check by willpower alone threatened to burst its confines at the first sight of that brilliant autumn fire against the grey and brown of the airport. Kylo's heart soared, his smile fit to blaze brighter than Hux's hair. 

Amidst the crowd they hugged tightly, hands unable to touch enough, mouths meeting after too long apart. The drive home was a blur of nonstop talking even though they called and texted each other frequently. It was the sound of one another without an ocean between them that they savoured, each one enjoying the face of his beloved bright with excitement.

While his parents were away for work, Kylo had the house to himself and that was where they ended up, in his room, in his bed, clothing coming off as soon as the front door was locked behind them and left in a trail all the way there. The first few times were rough, needy, purple blooming on milky skin, half circles interspresed by dark freckles, both of them staking their claim by writing their devotion in flesh. 

Late summer swelter coated them by nightfall, their bodies sticky with sweat and come, neither wanting to wash away the traces just yet. They wanted it to permeate their senses entirely, to wear one another like perfume, like ownership. It was the following morning that crested with something softer now that the edge was off, gentle and slow, but no less consuming. 

In the huge tub, they sat opposite one another in the cool water, just looking. Adoring. In four day's time, they'd be back in college, but for now, this was the ever after, what they knew they would have together for the rest of their lives.


End file.
